Talk:Lucas, Riley and Maya/@comment-768846-20160227064303
Jeez this isn't going end well for these friends. I knew this was so dumb for this development to happen, between these ships Rucas or Lucaya sadly this shouldn't happened at least not in a romantic way, I know this is for ratings and tugging at the shipping thing which I see it now I didn't see until I watched Supernatural and the whole thing with Dean and Castiel and their playing with the idea, but you know their going to do it. It does prove just because characters have chemistry with each other doesn't mean romantic, but the show plays on that fact and purposely put the characters in situations where everyone are like yes they belong together just to trick the fans into having them go to the person that you didn't want or was predictable, but that was the point to misdirect. I'm only fearing it doesn't turn the fans off from the show or make people upset because this character didn't get with this one. From what I've seen and basic storytelling especially when it comes to group of friends you kinda know the formula. If you have a group of friends and one have a crush on the other and the crusher don't like the crush eventually they move on while having a friend that gives them a hard time you know the friend that give the friend a hard time likes the friend and eventually it'll be a moment those two admit they like each other which makes sense becasue they have that bond. Then you have the show that focus on soley on the two friends that are potenital love interest to each other, but at the time not yet, but you know they will get together eventually, but don't know when or how. You have the show where the crush likes the person and even though the feelings aren't repicrated at the time as the series goes on they eventually realize that they like each other and end up getting together because of the growth they had apart and together. Then lastly is the show where the show focal is one person and their story yes their friends are there or other characters, but its their story so that means if they have a love interest introduce no matter if their friends or not if that person is crushing on them or if the person is crushing on the main character 9 times out of ten they will end up together again how and when nobody knows but they will. Now that we know that we kinda slick know how the story of Riley Lucas and Maya will go. Now what Lucas Maya and Riley should be in my opinion and this is my opinion Maya's or Lucas' jealously of sharing Riley now I know its sounds crazy, but what I mean is that like in Season 1 and Season 2 Lucas is Riley's love interest so knowing that Cory told Maya in Girl Meets Boy he knows how their story goes much like Shawn did when Cory and Topanga was getting close see this would play on Maya's fears of not being safe becasue she and Riley been friends forever, but here comes Lucas wanting Riley's attention and she wants his the triangle really shouldn't be about the girls loving Lucas it really should be Lucas and Maya's rivalary with each other over the attention of Riley becasue it makes natural sense and actually realstic, but again theses are my opinion besides the past tends to repeat itself sooooo...yup! But we'll see what Season 3 will do with these three.